Master of Chaos (book)
Master of Chaos is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Keith Martin, illustrated by David Gallagher and originally published in 1990 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 41st in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034010-6). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules The books features a notoriety score which represents how much attention is being paid to the player. This starts at 0 and when it reaches 8 the reader is forced to leave the town of Ashkyos and the score can adversely affect further events later on in the adventure. The reader is also able to choose three skills from the following list: Acute Hearing, Animal Wisdom, Blindsight, Climbing, Move Silently, and Tracking. A limitation is placed on the number of provisions that can be carried at any one time, this being a maximum of 12. Without a backpack that player can carry only a maximum of 4 provisions. Players must also eat provisions when instructed by the text, losing two stamina points should they have no provisions to eat. Due to starting without armour or a sword, the player begins with their skill score at two points below their Initial score and are only able to inflict one point of damage in a fight until they find a sword. Equipment List The player begins with no equipment, bar two gold pieces given to them by Amberon. *2 Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. #Price of 1st Impression; £3.50 for 2nd Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by David Gallagher. The first edition featured a black and white full page map by Leo Hartas that was supplemented from the second edition onwards by a colour map (also by Leo Hartas) on the inside front cover. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Master of Chaos *Ali Haji-Sheikh *Amberon - Wizard *Baalberith *Bokhannon *Captain Blint *Captain Grotniss *Captain Shagrot *Hotsalt - Herbalist *Jesper *Kanestin *Lakatos, Marshal of Ashkyos *Naas the Dark One *Ramon *Shanzikuul *Sukifiri *Vardrath - Necromancer *Vesper - Thief Locations *''Ali Haji-Sheikh's Weapons Store'' *Ashen River *Ashkyos *''Bokhannon's Stable and Travel Shop'' *Entertainer's Square *Gladiatorial Park *Kabesh *''Kanstrin's Guursh Bar'' *''Koyala's Bar'' *Market District *Old Quarter *Rahasta *River Bloodsilt *''Stavian's Gambling Hall'' *''Sukifiri's Magic Shop'' *The Deadlands *The Docks *The Plague House *''The Scapegoat'' *Warehouse District *Wastes of Chaos *Xian Bay Encounters *Assassin *Captain Shagrot *Chaos Manticore *Chaos Mutant *Crewmen *Dark Elf *Evil Priest *Fire Demon *Footpad *Gladiator *Gnomes *Guards *Insane Warrior *Kidnapper *Man-Orc *Mutant Orc *Mutant Scorpion *Necromancer *Nightprowler *Pirate Captain *Pirates *River Python *Shanzikuul *Skeletons *Snake Swarm *Small Troll *Tavern Thugs *Tentacle *Two-Headed Troll *Venomous Snake *Zoalinth Further Notes Dedication none See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Island of the Undead'' *''Night Dragon'' *''Revenge of the Vampire'' *''Stealer of Souls'' *''Tower of Destruction'' *''Vault of the Vampire'' External Links *Character Sheet References * * * Master of Chaos 41